Realeza
by Luzsmica
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Aro, Cayo y Marco se fueran de Volterra y dejaran a Alec, Jane y Demetri a cargo? Romances, secretos y celos...
1. Adoro Torturar

_**Mycha2000: Este es mi primer fic, asi que espero desde rosas hasta tomatazos...  
Jane: Dilo!  
Mycha2000: ¿Decir que?  
Jane: Que los personajes no son tuyos! o lo decis, o te juro que...  
Mycha2000: ok ok, los personajes NO son mios, son de la fabulosa, talentosa, creativa...  
Jane: YA ENTENDI TU PUNTO!  
Mycha: Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos  
Jane: Mejor ^^... Dolor.  
Mycha2000: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Jane! dijiste que no lo harias  
Jane: Lo se, pero AMO TORTURAR.  
Mycha2000: ¬¬ bueno, empieza...:**_

Capítulo 1: Adoro Torturar.

POV. Jane

Estaba total y completamente aburrida. Alec, mi querido hermano, estaba hablando con Demetri, Aro y Sulpicia, y Cayo y Athenodora estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones haciendo algo que se me antoja asqueroso. Heidi estaba trayendo victimas al castillo, Chelsea y Afton hablaban en una esquina del castillo y Renata, Félix y Santiago se dedicaban a molestar a Gianna…chiquilines.

Decidí ir a torturar a los prisioneros ¿Por qué no? Suspiré, eso nunca me aburriría. Baje hasta las mazmorras.

Miré a los encarcelados y me enfrenté a uno de ellos. Nunca me cansaría de infringirle dolor.

Flash Back

Había decidido ir a uno de esos clubes nocturnos. Sólo por curiosidad. Emmett siempre hablaba de ellos en su Facebook. A veces pienso que, no importa los siglos que pasaran, Emmett nunca maduraría.

Entré al dichoso lugar. Las luces de colores llenaban la sala y la música atronadora salía de los enormes parlantes. Si eso se considera música, claro. Había una barra de bebidas de la que salía un aroma no muy apetecible. A alcohol me refiero. Me senté en una silla para ver lo que normalmente se hacia en estos lugares. Había una especie de baile repugnante donde básicamente se tenían relaciones en la pista.… Reggaetón creo que se llamaba.

Se me acerco un muchacho pasado de bebida, se le notaba. El muy idiota se me tiro encima balbuceando algo como "te invito a una cerveza?" yo me lo saqué de encima indignada cuando le sonreí sádicamente. "no tomo cerveza exactamente". Después me quiso besar…. Imbécil.

Fin Flash Back

Lo miré. Me observaba aterrado. Siempre que usaba mi don con él me decía que estaba ebrio, que no fue su intención…blah blah blah. Nadie se apiadó de mi cuando me acusaron de bruja y me llevaron a la hoguera. Yo no iba a tener compasión con el… compasión… me recordó a Carlisle. Ese vampiro vegetariano con el que casi nos enfrentamos el año pasado.

"Dolor" pensé. E inmediatamente empezó a convulsionarse y retorcerse de sufrimiento en el piso. Sus gritos eran música para mis oídos. Alec dice que soy muy sádica…

De repente, el torturado se paralizó. Sus ojos perdieron el foco y se quedó quieto. Puse los ojos en blanco y me volteé. Ahí estaba…

_**Alec: Demasiado corto!  
Mycha2000: Eres jodidamente sexy *-*  
Alec:O.o ¿Que?  
Mycha2000: amm...nada, perdon por lo corto... es que tenia poco tiempo  
Jane: Mas te vale que el proximo cap. sea mas largo!  
Mycha2000: y lo será Jane, lo será...  
Aro: Review!  
Mycha2000: Se supone que eso lo digo yo ¬¬'  
Aro: Lastima querida**_


	2. A Cargo

Capítulo 2: A cargo

Jane POV.

Ahí estaba mi hermano Alec, sonriéndome, para variar.

-¿Torturando de nuevo Janie?-hizo un sonido reprobatorio con la lengua

-¿Hablando de nuevo con Demetri Alec? No es de tu incumbencia…-le dije tratando de parecer irritada, pero si hay una persona con la que no puedo ser mala es Alec. Le sonreí.

-El amo Aro quiere vernos…-me comentó. Así que nos encaminamos hacia la sala de juicio.

En el trono central estaba Aro, con aire solemne y maravillado. A su lado estaba Cayo, desafiante y peleador, y del otro lado estaba Marco, simplemente aburrido. Nada fuera de lo común. Siempre era así. Ellos sentados, Aro nos daba una misión. La cumplíamos… pero esta vez solo nos llamó a nosotros dos. Era raro que no hubiese involucrado a Félix o a Demetri…  
-Alec. Jane.-saludó Aro

-Maestro.-respondimos al unísono. Aro esbozó una sonrisa y junto las manos.

-Jane, La Joya Vulturi y…..Alec.-tuve que reprimir una risa por la cara de indignación de mi hermano- Mi querido amigo Carlisle me invito a su morada una semana en un intento por arreglar nuestro….malentendido del año pasado. Suponemos que son lo bastante responsables como para quedarse a cargo.

-Si, Maestro-respondimos al unísono otra vez.

-¿Maestro?-dijo Demetri

-Demetri-Aro le dio permiso para hablar

-¿No quedaría un trono vacío?

-Tienes razón…-reflexionó Aro pensativo

-Demetri, tu también estas a cargo.- Decidió Marco sin prestarle atención al tema- nos vamos ya?

-Si Marco, ya nos vamos- dijo un irritado Cayo

Y el muy idiota de Demetri despidió a los Maestros con una sonrisa enorme peor que la de Alice extendida por su rostro

**_Alice: Jazz! Me insulto *pucherito a lo Alice*_**

**_Jasper: Tranquila Alice, tu sonrisa es la más bella del mundo_**

**_Mycha2000: Puedo seguir?_**

**_Alice: Claro ^^_**

Cuando estuvieron fuera de allí, Demetri se encaminó al trono de Aro. "Dolor" pensé, y al segundo un Demetri gritando de agonía….Adoro mi don.

-Ni lo sueñes Demetri, el del medio es mío.-Le dije y me senté en el dichoso asiento.

-Jane, podrías decirme que tu quieres el del Maestro Aro en vez de aplicar tu don.

-mmm….No-"dolor" pensé de nuevo. Nunca. Lo que se dice NUNCA. Voy a cansarme de esto.

Demetri se alisó la ropa y se sentó a mi lado. Alec hizo lo mismo.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Esta semana se iba a poner buena.

_**Mycha2000: Les gusto? No puedo dejar de hacer capítulos cortos. Jane se va a enojar conmigo…**_  
_**Jane: Enojarme porque?**_  
_**Mycha2000: Nada Jane… review! (Ja! Te gané Aro :D)**_


	3. JAAA Ow

_**Nota de Autora**_

Mycha2000: Los ilusione con otro capitulo no? Jaaaaa

Jane: si! ...Dolor

Mycha2000: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH bien, me lo merezco, solo les queria decir que tengo una especie de bloqueo de escritora (? y que no se que poner ._. tengo algo escrito, pero no se si les va a gustar...se trata de Heidi, dejen en la review si quieren que lo suba.


	4. Heidi

Capitulo 3: Heidi

Alec POV.

A cargo por una semana. Pensé que se sentiría mejor estar sentado en el trono donde todos los vampiros ansiaban sentarse. Pero no. No me sentía…Especial. Pero si victorioso. Estuve sentado unas horas en ese trono. Ni Jane, erguida, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo para si misma, ni Demetri, visiblemente entusiasmado, hablaban, ni mostraban indicios de querer conversar. Después de otro largo rato el asiento empezó a parecerme incómodo. Me levanté. Miré a mi hermana y a Demetri para ver si se oponían, pero estaban demasiado ensimismados. Decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

Jane POV.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar en mi existencia. Comenzó a mejorar. Y mucho. Durante esta semana todo el castillo sería mio. Digo mio porque no considero a Demetri autoritario y Alec no es del tipo ambicioso. Sonreí para mis adentros. Si sumamos mi don a que estoy en el trono de Aro, podría tener a cualquier vampiro a mi merced….sacando a los Cullen, claro. Y al estúpido don de Bella.

-NO HEIDI- el grito de mi hermano Alec me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Alec POV.

Estaba caminando por el castillo cuando vi a Heidi, con su insoportable belleza caminar para ir a buscar presas. Me vio y se acercó a saludarme. Se había puesto los lentes de contacto azules, por lo tanto tenía los ojos de un extraño color violeta. Como siempre vestía cuando iba "de caza" llevaba puesto un top ceñido al cuerpo de cuello alto y mangas largas con una minifalda que dejaba sus esculturales piernas al descubierto. Me recordaba a Rosalie. Eran diferentes y parecidas al mismo tiempo. Las dos poseían una belleza increíble.

-Hola Alec.-Me dijo en un tono que me puso incómodo.

-Hola Heidi.-contesté

-Me preguntaba…-deslizó una mano por mi pecho… oh oh… creo que se a donde se dirige esto- Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

Agarré su mano y cuidadosamente la aparte de mi

-Heidi…no quiero lastimarte pero…

Envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Mi boca encajaba en la suya. Sus labios empezaron moviéndose lenta y dulcemente. Pero cuando traté de zafarme adquirieron fiereza. Me apoyo con gran fuerza contra la pared y continuó besándome. Su cuerpo repentina (y literal) mente ardiendo se incrustó contra el mío.

Era una sensación tan agradable…

Le puse las manos en la cintura y le devolví el beso. Nuestros labios seguían su propio camino y por momentos se amoldaban. Mi boca se abrió paso a la suya y aspiré ese embriagante aroma que desprendía. Ahora estábamos los dos igual de implicados. Entre sus gemidos le recorrí la mandíbula y el cuello con la lengua y volví a besarla. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío cada vez más y del beso dulce ya no quedaba nada. Tan pronto como me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo reaccioné.

La aparte unos centímetros de mí para poder hablar

-NO HEIDI- grité.

-Vamos Alec, no te resistas, sabes que quieres.

Volvió a besarme con ardiente deseo. Deseo de mí. Su lujuria era evidente. Quería terminar eso, pero no podía. Era como una batalla interior. Era una sensación muy… placentera, y esa parte de mi cerebro. Esa parte que piensa solo en disfrutar, estaba peleando con esa parte racional en mi cabeza que decía que estaba mal. Enterró sus dedos en mi cabello y siguió besándome. El debate interior era cada vez más fuerte. Pero al final, la parte racional cedió. Le sujete la cadera y la giré de modo que fuera ella la que estuviera contra la pared. Esta vez fue su boca la que se abrió paso a través de la mía. Fue como si sus manos llegaran hasta el mismo centro de mi cuerpo. Mi piel estaba en llamas y mi "respiración" se volvió entrecortada.

Jane POV.

Tras escuchar el grito de mi hermano corrí a velocidad vampírica siguiendo su olor. No necesitaba ser el estúpido de Demetri para rastrear a mi hermano. Y lo que vi me dejo petrificada…

_** Nota de Autora: Toc, Toc, ¿hay alguien ahí? Un perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón por tardar tanto. Es que no tenía ideas, y no sabía si este capítulo les iba a gustar por el gran giro de tema que tiene ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Díganmelo en un review que no afecta a la deforestación :D **_

P.D.: Si, por suerte no tenés el don de Jane Yukimenoneko me hiciste reír mucho con tu review :'D


	5. Sin Palabras

Capítulo 4: Sin palabras…

Jane POV.

-¿¡QUE ES ESTO ALEC!?-le grité a mi hermano cuando pude salir del estado de shock en el que estaba. ¿Los vampiros pueden entrar en estado de shock? Bah. Alec me miró. Se paralizó, y corrió a algún lado. Conozco demasiado a mi hermano como para saber que fue directo a la plaza principal, debajo de su árbol. Digo su árbol porque él lo plantó. No entiendo por qué. A veces mi hermano se pone demasiado sensible, y ahí es cuando tengo ganas de agarrar su cabezota y golpearla unas cuantas veces contra la pared. Decidí esperar unos cuantos minutos antes de ir a buscarlo, por lo tanto, fui a ver cómo le iba al inútil de Demetri.

Demetri POV.

La felicida-da-da-da-dad me la dio el pode-de-de-de-der del castillo vultu-tu-tu-tu-ri y… em… no sé cómo segui-gui-gui-gui-guir así que bailare-re-re-re-r…

-NO HEIDI.-escuché a Alec gritar y a Jane correr a su encuentro. Maldito Alec. Interrumpió mi canción mental. Pensándolo bien… estoy solo… en el trono de Marco… ¿¡Que hago en el trono de Marco cuando el de Aro está vacío!? Me senté inmediatamente en el asiento del líder Vulturi… esto sería un problema cuando Jane me viera. Gracias a Carlisle que tengo el don de la rastreación. Esto es muy aburrido… ahora que lo pienso…

-¡SOY INVENCIBLE!-grité, eso me trajo a la cabeza una canción de un cantante…. Michael Jackson creo

-YOU CAN'T BELIEVE IT.-Canté a todo pulmón

YOU CAN'T CONCIEVE IT

AND YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME

'CAUSE I'M UNTAUCHABLE.- Comencé a pararme en el trono.

AND I KNOW, YOU HATE IT.- canté pensando en Jane

AND YOU CAN'T TAKE IT.- ya estaba completamente llevado por la canción

YOU'LL NEVER BREAKE ME

'CAUSE I'M UNBREAKABLE.- recién en la última frase, cuando dije que era irrompible, me percaté de la presencia de Jane, que me miraba con una sonrisa nada angelical…

Empezó a aplaudir con sarcasmo y una ceja enarcada.

-Con que eres intocable… ¿eh?-me preguntó. Oh mierda.

Sentí de nuevo esa agonía tan familiar que Jane me impone cuando no le gusta lo que hago… o sea, 4 veces por día aproximadamente.

-Bien Demetri, no tengo mucho tiempo, dale las gracias a mi hermano, pero esto no acaba aquí. De más está decir que vuelvas al de Marco.- dijo señalando mi anterior trono con un gesto de cabeza.-ahora si me disculpas…-y se desvaneció en una nube de polvo.

Alec POV.

Mis ideas eran demasiado confusas, con Heidi en mis brazos y Jane mirándonos traumatizada, me abofeteé mentalmente para darle a entender a mi lado racional, que le aborrecía por haber perdido. Me rompí en mil pedacitos cuando me di cuenta lo que había hecho, me acobardé e hice lo que hago siempre en esas situaciones. Me voy a pensar a mi árbol. Lo conozco desde que era una semilla. Literalmente. Yo lo planté, cuando era neófito. Cuidar un ser vivo. Un árbol indefenso. Me hacía sentir mejor persona. Mejor vampiro quiero decir.

**Flash Back**

Agarré la semilla con delicadeza.

-Nadie va a lastimarte.-le susurré.- Lo prometo.

Hice un pequeño hoyo en la tierra. Y deposité la semilla dentro. Lo tapé y me senté al lado.

-Alec, hermano, sabes que no puede escucharte, ni ver, ni sentir, ni nada ¿cierto?.-dijo mi hermana atrás mío.

-Naturalmente.-respondí

-¿Por qué?

-Janie… tal vez sea muy tarde para tu corazón. Tal vez el resentimiento, el rencor, y el sadicismo predomine en él. Y lo lamento. Pero no en el mío. Si tengo que matar, mataré. Si tengo que vengar, vengaré. Pero este árbol hermana mía, Este árbol simboliza lo que perderé.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bah, cursilerías.

Sinceramente lo lamento por ella…

**Fin Flash Back**

Apoyé la espalda contra mi estimada planta.

-¿Me extrañabas?-le pregunté con una triste sonrisa. Apoyé la espalda contra mi viejo amigo y me deslicé hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

-La verdad es que sí, Alec…-me contestó una voz muy familiar. Genial. Simplemente Fantástico.

Esto no podía ponerse peor…

Nota de Autora: Como veran me cambie el nombre de Mycha2000 a Luzsmica...asi que... una review de premio (? ok no, pero el review es un medio de expresion... usenlo! en serio... USENLO D:


	6. Buen intento, Pero sigue participando

Capítulo 5: Muy buen intento, Pero sigue participando

Alec POV

-¿Ahora qué quieres Jane? - Le pregunté realmente irritado.

-Una de dos: o vengo a hablar contigo, o el duende mágico del país de nunca jamás me llamo para que vayamos juntos a Narnia para destronar a Harry Potter…-contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Eso es ilógico…-me miró con una ceja enarcada.- todos saben que no hay duendes en el país de nunca jamás…

-Alec…

-Bien... ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-En principio quería una explicación, es decir… ¡Ni siquiera te gusta Heidi!

Me pasé una mano por la frente.

-No… No sé qué me pasó ¿Si?

-Ajah…

-Solo… déjame solo, quiero aclarar mis ideas…

Siendo consciente de que ella no entendía de sentimientos, asintió y volvió al castillo Vulturi, no sin antes convencer a un chico de que la siguiera y alimentarse, claro.

Jane POV.

Así que la muy perra de Heidi iba a jugar con mi hermano ¿Cierto? Ya lo veremos…

-Jane.-dijo paralizada de terror y con las pupilas dilatadas por el pánico. Así me gusta Heidi, Así me gusta…

-Heidi…-le dije con la sonrisa sádica que tanto atemoriza a medio castillo… Me adoro.

-Ho-hola…

-Hum… así que… piensas jugar con Alec ¿eh?

-No, no, no, yo…

Dolor

-MIENTES.-aproveché su vulnerabilidad, la tome de la muñeca, y la catapulte. Segundo después la estaba inmovilizando.-Ahora escúchame, perra. Vuelves a acercarte a Alec, y juro que no tendré tanta piedad.

Salió corriendo muy rápido. Incluso para un vampiro. No me arrepiento de nada…

Aro POV

-Carlisle, me alegro tanto de que podamos arreglar nuestras diferencias de una forma tan… em…- No quería herir los sentimientos de mi viejo amigo, pero no encontraba para nada su familia… como decirlo… civilizada. Empezamos a jugar Monopoly, un juego encantador, debo decir, pero ni bien el líder dijo "a jugar Monopoly" Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a pelear por quien sería el barco y quién sería el perro. Y cuando Emmett dijo que Jasper tenía que ser el perro por las cicatrices que parecían mordeduras, este último se abalanzó sobre su hermano y me recordé mentalmente nunca iniciar una pelea con él. Cuando decidieron que Jacob sería el perro, Edward empezó a reírse a carcajadas y a decirle que lo sospechó desde un principio. Empezó el juego. Cayo nos avergonzó a todos. Sin mencionar que ganó el juego en cuestión de segundos. Adquirió todos los terrenos sí, pero cada vez que lo hacía, ejecutaba una extraña-y perturbadora- danza de la victoria.

-Lo sé.-contestó Carlisle.- Esto pasa cada vez que jugamos Monopoly… solo que Alice suele ganar… tienes suerte de que no jugamos batalla naval, o Jasper se volvería loco. Y la última vez que jugamos Twister, Nessie se puso a llorar porque Emmett cayó encima de ella…

-AHÁ.-gritó el licántropo.-¡HICISTE TRAMPA! ¡CAYO VULTURI HIZO TRAMPA!

-¿Yo?

-¡EXACTO!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi autenticidad?!

Edward intervino riendo entre dientes.

-Bueno mi estimado Cayo… tus pensamientos te delatan y…

Cayo simplemente se paró, y se fue despotricando. Así de simple. Se paró, y se fue despotricando. Ya veo la hora de que termine este Martirio…

**_Nota de Autora: bueno, no se que poner acá, asi que les voy a cantar una canc... A la mierda, dejen review :)_**

**_P.D.: Moni Morgesnten Vulturi: Te agradezco de corazón tu sinceridad. Aha si, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho… pero no tenia mas ideas y no quería dejarlos esperando tanto :)_**


End file.
